User blog:PewDieFern/Guess The Song!
In this little brain teaser. You guess songs and the artist of them that have been in the JD series also you will be given ONE hint (ex: song lyrics, coach's clothing,party master mode captions,etc) also every 3 sections I will remove something like the song artist or song name so at section 9 there won't be any blank spaces to rely on it will be the hint to rely on. Anyway let's get started (By the way i will try to improve this as time goes on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). EXAMPLE: 1. (Diffuculty: Easy to solve!) Tik Tok (song name) - Ke$ha (artists) Hint: tike T.O.K.E (worst hint ever xD). Let's Begin! '- 'Section 1 -''' ''1.''DARE - Gorillaz | '''Hint: Football Boy (Guessed Correctly by Jamesnorky) ''2. ''Umbrella - Rihanna | Hint: ella ella eh eh eh (Guessed Correctly by: Yellow Just Dances) 3. Die Young - Ke$ha | Hint: DLC's badge on the wikia (Guessed Correctly by: MLPISEPIC2014) 4. ''Papaoutai - Stormae | '''Hint: PAL Exculsive (Guessed Correctly by: MLPISEPIC2014)' 5. 'Boom Clap - Charli XCX | ''Hint: The sound of my heart. (Guessed Correctly by Jamesnorky) '- Section 2 - ' 6. Problem - Ariana Grande | Hint: Gold Move! (Guessed correctly by Jamesnorky). 7. On The Floor - Jenifer Lopez | Hint: GM (Gussed Correctly by: Elizabeth Georgeos) 8. Super Bass - Nicki Minaj |Hint: GM (Guessed Correctly by: Elizabeth Georgeos) 9. Bang Bang - Jessie J |Hint: GM (Guessed Correctly by: Elizabeth Gerogeos) 10. U Can't Touch This - MC Hammer | Hint: GM (Guessed correctly by: Elizabeth Georgeos) 11. Happy - Pharrel Williams | Hint: Beta Pictogram (Gussed correctly by: Johano.100) 12. Disturbia - Rihanna | Hint: Beta Pictogram (Gussed correctly by: Elizabeth Georgoes) 13. S.O.S - Rihanna | Hint: Unused Gold Move (Gussed correctly by: JamesLeeKephart) 14. Flashdance... What a Feeling - The Girly Team | Hint: Unused Gold Move (Gussed correctly by: JamesLeeKephart) 15. D.A.N.C.E - Justice | Hint: Unused Gold Move (Gussed correctly by JamesLeeKephart) '''- Section 3 - (The blank space for the artist name will be removed!) 16. Bailando | Hint: translated in english: Dancing (Guseed correclty by: Bunnylove14) 17. Macerna | Hint: Que estoy buena (lyrics) (Gussed correctly by: GivingDances123) 18. Maria | Hint: The song name is a feninime noun. (Gussed correctly by: SonGotan25) 19. Diamonds | Hint: The name of the song is my birthstone (Gussed correctly by: GivingDances123) 20. Only You (And You Alone) | Hint: This song has the slowest BPM rate in the whole JD series (Gussed correctly by: Spalman100) 21. Isidora | Hint: This song won the dance with the most craziest move (Gussed correctly by: Spalman100) 22. Nicki Re Bang Bang | This dance has 9 gold moves (Gussed correctly by: Spalman100) 23. Jump | Hint: This dance is 3/3 in diffuculty and effort (Gussed correctly by: Trexy821) 24. Lolipop | Hint: There is also a song with the same name in Just Dance Kids 2 (Gussed correclty by: Trexy821) 25. What About Love | Hint: Feaured as a DLC on JD2014 (Gussed correctly by: Trexy821) 26. Fame | Hint: The coach was originally wearing a golden sequin outfit (Gussed correctly by: Yellow Just Dances) 27. Alfanso Signori | Hint: The song name is a name (Gussed correctly by: Yellow Just Dances) 28. Love Boat | Hint: The dance for this was different in beta (Gussed correctly by: Cavmaster1128) 29. Heart Of Glass | Hint: The coach appears on the front cover of the PAL boxart (Gussed correctly by: Trexy821) 30. Call Me | Hint: (Background) The stage has a dark steel background with phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. (Gussed correctly by: Yellow Just Dances) ''- Section 4 - '' 31. Disturbia | Hint: Appears different in-game than on the cover of the PAL boxart. (Gussed correctly by: Cavmaster1128) 32. Baby Don't Stop Now | Hint: This is the second Anja song in the series. (Gussed correctly by: MLPISEPIC2014) 33.Diggin' In The Dirt | Hint: The background is almost completely fulled with TV's. (Gussed correctly by: Yellow Just Dances (Tiddles The Ocelot) 34. Body Movin' | Hint: The pictogram color is Aqua Blue. (Gussed correctly by: Cavmaster1128) 35. Barbra Streisand | Hint: this is the only song with extreme mode in one of the games in the series. (Gussed correctly by: MLPISEPIC2014) 36. Mamasita | Hint: Feaured as a unlockable. (Gussed correclty by: Trexy821 & Master Hydraffe) 37. Crazy Little Thing | Hint: The lyric color is magenta. (Gussed correctly by: Trexy821) 38. Firework | Hint: The dance has 6 Gold Moves. (Gussed correctly by: Trexy821) 39. Ring My Bell | Hint: The coach is similiar to the coach to Le Freak. (Gussed correctly by: Cavmaster1128) 40. Best Song Ever | Hint: The dance is the second dance crew to be furturistic themed. (Gussed correctly by: Trexy 821 & Cavmaster1128) - FINAL SECTION!!! (I'm doing the final section now because i just got ideas :P)- (By the way this section is IMPOSSIBLE TO SOLVE so good luck C:) 95. Diggin' In The Dirt | Hint: Image (Gussed correctly by: Tiddles The Ocelot) 96. ??? | Hint: Image (Gussed correctly by:) 97. ??? | Hint: Image (Gussed correctly by:) 99. Black Widow | Hint: Image (Gussed correctly by: Oscar liam) (Final One) 100. ??? | Hint: Image (Cookie to:) PGM1.png|Hint for Question 6 Guessthesongggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.png|Hint for Question 7 Songguesssssssssssq6.png|Hint for Question 8 Sfsffsioiashusffafsffac.png|Hint for Question 9 I9fdsicjissdicscsresf.png|Hint for Question 10 Gu8suuuijsdcuiucdcsfvdtzx afaEIvhyliShdo;krgh.png|Hint for Question 11 FskiCIOUHUIBESfuisfcsdgterh.png|Hint for Question 12 Siojdsaijosa;oji;xcnuaseauiuf;uassdai;aoi;sdiosdaodosap;odkaasd.png|Hint for Question 13 Sfei9 ek;sijjseijcoiserfsefs.png|Hint for Question 14 Oioiiojsaiofeiosf;iojfsisfiojdfscsfr.png|Hint for Question 15 pizap.com14250704680031.jpg|Hint for Question 95 pizap.com14250705712031.jpg|Hint for Question 96 pizap.com14250715880111.jpg|Hint for Question 97 pizap.com14250717349621.jpg|Hint for Question 99 pizap.com14250717876121.jpg|(You will never be able to guess this one xD) Hint for Question 100! pizap.com14250721020261.jpg|LOL good luck! Hint for Question 101 pizap.com14250937406181.jpg|You are GODLIKE if you solve this. Hint for Question 102 If these 5 weren't hard enough here's two more that will just confuse you. 101. ??? | Hint: Image (The luckiest person on earth who solved this complex puzzle is:) 102. Alfonso Signorini | Hint: Image (The mastermind who gussed this is: Tiddles The Ocelot!) Category:Blog posts